


From Margaret

by Mashiro



Series: Elizabeth's Journey [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Elizabeth is mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Margaret in relation to her siblings after Elizabeth's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Margaret

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted to write something about Margaret for a while and about the relationship between the Velvet Room siblings. I've written about Elizabeth's departure before so now is time to look at the situation from Margaret's point of view.

_"Velvet, oh velvet. My Master has a large nose."_   Margaret sang in a low and melancholic voice, putting down the book that she was trying to read yet unable to focus on it. She was sitting in one of the many rooms that compounded the so-called Velvet Room. And there, alone, she was singing while reminiscing of the times she'd sung the same song in company of her younger sister. It had been so long since they've seen each other; often did Margaret wonder how her sister was doing and where would she be at the moment. Was it truly foolish and selfish how Elizabeth had proceeded?

 _"Every resident of the Velvet Room is destined to find themselves."_ Margaret muttered to herself, wondering if there was truly an answer awaiting for Elizabeth that she could only find by leaving her duties behind. For a long time, her actions seemed childish and recklessly and yet there was nothing that Margaret could do about it, even when there were many times in which she wanted to go to the other world in search of Elizabeth and force her back -- it was not her place to do that; her younger sister did know well what she was getting into after all.

And it was only after she had challenged her own guest to a fight that Margaret began to change her mind. Only then she was able to truly appreciate the potential hidden in humans. And it was also then when she decided that she'd not interfere with her sister's decisions, and so she began to comprehend that even she'd herself devote to save her guest if it was necessary. In the end, it was indeed part of their duties as assistants of the Velvet Room -- Elizabeth was right on that.

The door crack open and a young man dressed in blue stepped into the room.

"Ah, sister. There you are." He spoke in a polite way.

"Is something the matter?" Margaret replied, trying to snap out of her own thoughts. She didn't want to slip and mention Elizabeth in front of Theodore, after all he was the one closest to her and probably the one who missed her the most.

"I'm here to inform you that our Master has returned and that he had been wondering where you went to, so I had offered myself to look for you."

"Thank you, Theodore. Then, I'll return to our Master." Margaret said putting her book back with the others and leaving the room.

"Velvet, oh velvet." Theodore sang to himself. "Wasn't that one of Elizabeth's songs? I wonder where she might be right now?" He pondered, leaving to follow his sister and get back to work.


End file.
